


imposter with benefits

by write_inator



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Body Horror, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_inator/pseuds/write_inator
Summary: Red fucking hates Blue.He hates him so much that he's gonna fuck him in Electrical....HOWEVER-
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	imposter with benefits

“What the fuck.”

Squarely where Blue’s crotch should have been, sat what disturbingly resembled a mouth. Strips of flesh were splayed open like petals of a flower, lined with pointed, white teeth.

Sticking out of the centre of the mess were several strange structures. Red suspected the main two were Blue’s fucking alien dicks, of which were surrounded by smaller, writhing, tentacles.

What was more fucked, the fact that Red was apparently about to do the nasty with an Imposter, or that he was harder than he’d ever been in his life and was 100% down?

“You could’ve warned me.” Red managed to croak as he approached the lounging alien. Though he suspected Blue wasn’t as relaxed as he was playing it off, according to how much his alien flesh pulsated and twitched. It was all slick and glistening, fluid pooling beneath the Blue astronaut. It should’ve been gross- god, why wasn’t it gross? The mere sight alone should’ve stolen his breath out of fear, not because he was a horny idiot, and albeit shakily, still continuing to walk towards the alien life form. 

Blue just laughs him off, in that infuriating way that gets under his skin and makes his blood run hot in ways he was ashamed off. Red has always imagined Blue wearing some breezy smirk whenever he pulled this shit. Oh how fucking wrong he was. That face was nothing but teeth and malice.

“Knew you were a monsterfucker,” a statement that answers as much as it provokes.

_HOW_.

Then again- there’s some information that you’re better off not departing to the grave with, Red decides.

Horniness trumps fear, and eventually, Red is knelt before Blue, staring at the foreign biology before him. 

“Don’t be shy.”

Smug bastard.

“Shut up.”

He wraps his hand around the closer of the two appendages. The contact elicits a strange noise from Blue, but definitely pleased. It was a mixture of a human hiss, and an inhuman rumble- like purring. Whatever is in Red’s hand twitches, and Red has to bite his slip to stop anything wholly embarrassing leaving his mouth. Stroking it elicits even more twitching and bodily shudders from Blue, who moaned like he couldn’t care less who heard. He probably didn’t, knowing him.  
Said appendage was clear and thick- he could see his own fingers wrapped around the thing through it, yet it was somewhat soft and malleable. Sudden lurid thoughts of easing it into himself flashed in Red’s mind, making him lowly wheeze. Further inspection revealed it was hollow, and impulsively, Red slid his thumb into the hole.

Fuck. Was he holding an ovipositor? It quickly clenched down around his thumb as Blue jerked, a curse leaving him. Blue’s tentacles, _tentacles_ , slowly slivered up and around Red’s wrist, before holding it in a vice-like grip- edging on painful.

His heart began to pound faster as Blue sat up, leaning into him, until their helmets were a hairs-width from touching.

“ **More**.”

The command made his mouth go dry. Blue’s voice was something else- deeper, otherworldly, _hungry_.

“Okay,” Red hoarsely replied, after a bout of dazed silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, where it festered in the depths of my laptop. I'm not in the headspace to finish it anymore, but I think it works as it is.
> 
> I felt shame at the time of writing, but now? Nothing. This is character development or corruption depending on your worldview.


End file.
